Sheridan (S11 TCC)
Confessionals Total: 8 (T13th most, Season 11) Season 11 (11.2) * Pre-finals Trying to get big Texas hair; the bigger the better. (11.3) * she falls Came from the Kilgore College Rangerettes, and we kicked every single day, and I never fell, and today I fell flat on my butt. * Right now, feeling a little overwhelmed. Being singled out for a mistake means I have a chance of going home tonight. Everyone’s fighting for a spot and really deserving at this point. (11.6) * It’s the end of week 5, there’s a lot of routines, and the pressure is definitely building. Tonight is probably another cut night. (11.7) * Mentally, physically, everything has been a big struggle, recently. The past couple of months, I feel like I do the dances well. It’s just a matter of being a lot bigger and outside of my body than I’m used to. * When you hear your name called out, it’s terrifying. Making a mistake tonight definitely has a chance of me going home. * office visit I am worried about getting called into the office so late in the game. They’re deciding the team, and that means they’re looking at people and they need to make a decision, so it definitely is intimidating. * cut It is hard because I’ve come far, and of course I’m upset, but if anything, they’ve shown me they like me enough to keep me this far. I’m just excited to up my dancing and up my power and come back even stronger. Commentary Season 11 (11.3) * I saw her fall. Has a domino effect and a dangerous effect. She could pull someone else down and they could tear a muscle/cause an injury – K * She’s on my radar of concern – K falling incident (11.5) * “Sheridan just found some of her color. I love it. We’ve been calling her pastel, but you just brought out a…” – K, “I love it.” – Dicharry (11.7) * Sheridan is kind of on my bubble. When we turn on the music, she turns it on. When we turn the music off, she just gets real… almost apologetic. – K * You look right now like you’re apologizing for being here. – K * “Mistakes.” – J * “Do you know what you did at the very beginning?” – J says at the beginning she messed up. * “She lost you and me tonight.” – K, “Yeah, sometimes I feel like she blends in. She doesn’t stand out. And she kind of gets lost.” – Romo Office Visits Season 11 (11.7) * of episode, 1st of 4 called in K says she’ll recap where they are. At auditions, she was not top 36, and seven weeks in, she’s still too pastel. She needs to be a much stronger, bolder performer. Sheridan knows she can perform. When she’s in an arena full of fans, she lights up. So, she’s frustrated that throughout the process, she hasn’t shown them that. But she promises it does come, and is in there. K says they have seen some bright moments, but that doesn’t change the fact they are trimming their roster now. Sheridan wants this so badly. K is sorry but TGTBLYN. Sheridan wishes there was another night she could show them, but she understands. Has become a better dance after doing all of this. Can’t wait to come back and be even better. K says she should come back, and they don’t say that to everybody. End of Journey Season 11 (11.7) * Sixth TCC cut from training camp during her first office visit (6th out of 10, 41 left after cut) Other Season 11 (11.2) * Shown being invited to training camp (11.3) * Show introducing herself at the first group meeting – her dream is to be a regular cast member on SNL * Falls while kicking (11.7) * Judy has her and Brennan repeat the field entrance Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC